


Эрнан боится

by Spicebox



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Однажды ему наскучит играть в человека





	Эрнан боится

Эрнану снится взрыв зеленой планеты - зеленой как облака ядохимикатов над полями, где работали мексиканские эмигранты (американская мечта, да, пап?).  
Сначала шар будто сжимается, а потом разбухает, покрывается багрово-черными трещинами и лопается, распадаясь на стремительно летящие обломки - вот-вот догонят.  
Во сне Эрнан боится, что Землю, его вторую родину, ждет такая же судьба.

Мама Роза говорила, что ее сын летает с ангелами, что он послан богом.  
Она была довольно близка к истине; Эрнан и сам никогда не считал себя человеком, но с детства знал людей гораздо лучше, чем его добрые, слабые родители. Насилие слышит только язык насилия.  
Когда к твоему дому приходит толпа вооруженных гринго, их куда проще убить, чем убедить, что ты и твоя семья невиновны.  
Когда террористы расстреливают заложников, их нужно убить, чтобы отправить послание: ваши преступления не останутся безнаказанными.  
Когда инопланетный ребенок, потерявшийся, испуганный и чудовищно опасный, в истерике уничтожает город вокруг себя, его необходимо убить, потому что каждая секунда промедления стоит сотни человеческих жизней.  
Все это слишком очевидно, чтобы кому-то объяснять.

Конечно же, Эрнана боятся. Считают высокомерным, непредсказуемым, жадным. Но его любят камеры и женщины, и первого вполне хватает для демонстрации намерений, а второго - для удовлетворения мужского самолюбия.  
Секс с людьми больше похож на йогу высокой степени самоконтроля.  
Кто еще остается? Боги? Монстры?  
Бекка и те две недели в Греции - попытка не думать, не заботиться, не контролировать себя. Просто приятельский секс, в котором не боишься неосторожным движением разорвать партнершу напополам.  
Или партнера.  
Но Бекка воин, и как всякий воин, она упряма и подозрительна.  
Куда более подозрительна, чем Кирк, который обязан Эрнану спасением.

Этот Кирк, он вампир и дважды наркоман.  
Он говорит - нет, спасибо, это плохая идея, и ты совсем не помогаешь, Эрнан.  
Он говорит - я ненавижу себя уже за то, что пью кровь преступников, а ты предлагаешь мне свою. Ты же знаешь, как она на меня...  
Он делает отталкивающее движение рукой - но он не отталкивает. Пальцы неестественно холодные, это чувствуется даже через ткань. Его тянет вперед как магнитом.  
\- Не беспокойся, ты меня не убьешь, - отвечает Эрнан. - Даже если захочешь.  
\- Пожалуй, - соглашается Кирк. Еще немного, и он отбросит все свои принципы вместе с гордостью.  
Так происходит всегда.  
В неизменном повторении этой прелюдии есть свое очарование.  
Эрнан касается ладонью его плеча, потом шеи. Он не давит, почти не дышит, неподвижный как мраморная статуя. Когда вытянувшиеся клыки разрывают пуленепробиваемую кожу, Эрнан думает, что как обычно соврал, что Кирк мог бы его убить, если бы они оба потеряли над собой контроль.  
Как бы это произошло? Может, он развалился бы на сухие каменные обломки, совсем как его несчастная планета?  
Но эта иллюзия уязвимости, подобие беспомощного ожидания смерти - точно такой же наркотик, как и кровь бога.  
Точно такой же наркотик, как и то, что происходит потом.

Однажды ему наскучит играть в человека, и Эрнан боится, что это произойдет раньше, чем ему хотелось бы.


End file.
